Calling All Engines!
Calling All Engines! is a feature-length Thomas and Friends special. It was distributed by HiT Entertainment in 2005. It was later rereleased by Universal in 2014. Plot Summer was coming and the engines are looking forward to taking holiday makers around Sodor. One day, the Fat Controller announces that an airport is to be built on Sodor, which will bring more holidaymakers than ever. Thomas and Percy go to the site of the new airport, only to discover that 'Arry and Bert are on the same job. That afternoon, Thomas goes to the timber yard and finds 'Arry and Bert there. They boast that their job is very important, but Thomas doesn't think so and biffs their flatbeds just before the crane drops the timber. Whilst Thomas and Percy are shunting trucks, Diesel confronts Thomas about the trouble he had caused for 'Arry and Bert, and boasts that he too has an important job. After shunting trucks of bananas for Diesel as a prank, Thomas and Percy go to the Smelters to collect some steel girders. Upon arrival, they see that Diesel 10 has returned, and are so scared that they run away. On their way home, Thomas and Percy are surprised to see the Sodor Suspension Bridge isn't painted and the new airport is only half-built. Worse still, Tidmouth Sheds have been demolished to make way for the new sheds, but since Thomas gave Diesel bananas the renovation was running late. That night, a fierce storm sweeps across Sodor and causes havoc. The next morning, the Fat Controller tells the engines that the storm damage must be cleared up before the work on the new sheds and the airport can continue. The next morning, Thomas is sent to collect some iron beams for the suspension bridge from Brendam. Upon arrival at the suspension bridge, Thomas feels tired and the beams need to be placed. Diesel wants to do it, but the foreman decides to let Thomas do it. Thomas manages to lower the beams into place, much to Diesel's fury. When Thomas goes to collect paint for the bridge, Diesel biffs Thomas's flatbed so hard that paint splashes all over Thomas. When Thomas sees 'Arry, he biffs him into a pile of gravel. In retaliation, 'Arry biffs James under the coal hopper. The matter escalates until all the engines are fighting. By the end of the day, everyone is dirty and no work has been done. The Fat Controller is angry at the delays and warns the engines that anymore disturbances will put the railway out of business. This leaves the engines deeply worried over their recent actions. As a result, several of them dream what might happen to them should The Fat Controller's warning come true and the railway is closed forever. As for Thomas, he has a dream on how to make things better. In the dream, he sees Lady and Rusty working together. Lady tells Thomas about teamwork and Thomas goes off to find Mavis as soon as he wakes up. Thomas finds Mavis at the wash-down and tells her about his plan: the Diesels and steam engines must work together to save the new airport and their home. Mavis explains that they must talk to each other first, so Thomas suggests to have a meeting at the coaling plant the next day. Thomas and Mavis tell the engines about the meeting, and Thomas decides to tell Diesel 10, but gets cold wheels and backs down. The next day, Thomas races to the coaling plant and gets there, just to see 'Arry and Bert almost calling the meeting off as the engines start to argue about who is to blame for starting the trouble. Thomas explains that they must work together, and at last the engines put their differences aside. When Harold brings the Fat Controller, Thomas explains that the steam engines and Diesels have finally agreed to work together. Very soon, the new airport is complete and the first aeroplane is sent to Sodor, but when Thomas' trucks come off the rails, they hit the water tower, which falls to the ground and cracks the runway. The workmen quickly fix the runway, but they need George to finish the job and with Harvey on the other side of Sodor there is no chance of the aeroplane landing. Thomas quickly has an idea and rushes off to find Diesel 10. Thomas asks Diesel 10 to help them and tells him that he will be the most useful engine of the day. Diesel 10 is hesitant at first, but eventually agrees and he follows Thomas to the airport. Mavis, Percy, 'Arry and Bert are surprised to see Thomas and Diesel 10 working together. Seeing Diesel 10 working alongside a steam engine convinces 'Arry and Bert to finally respect the steam engines themselves. With the aid of the other engiens, they clear up the mess and Thomas collects George. With the runway smooth again, the aeroplane lands at last. The engines have learnt that teamwork runs a railway, not opposition about their differences. That evening, the engines are happy to see Tidmouth Sheds rebuilt, especially Emily when she finds that she is staying at Tidmouth Sheds from now on. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Lady *Emily *Diesel *Mavis *'Arry and Bert *Diesel 10 *Harold *Sir Topham Hatt *Toby (does not speak) *Harvey (does not speak) *Daisy (does not speak) *Salty (does not speak) *Rusty (does not speak) *Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) *George (does not speak) *Farmer McColl (does not speak) *Henrietta (cameo) *Caroline (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Cranky (cameo) *Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Bridget Hatt (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Sodor Brass Band (cameo) *Bill and Ben (music video cameo) *Derek (music video cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (music video cameo) *The Refreshment Lady (music video cameo) *Toad (faceless music video cameo) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *The Coaling Plant *Sodor Suspension Bridge *Centre Island Quarry *Sodor Ironworks *Ffarquhar *The Lumber Mill *The Washdown *Bulgy's Bridge *Sodor Airport *Knapford *Gordon's Hill *Kellsthorpe *Brendam Docks *Sodor Shipping Company *Tidmouth Tunnel *Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory *The Windmill *Hackenbeck Bridge *Knapford Sheds Notes *Stock footage from Fish, Emily's Adventure, Chickens to School, Thomas and the Firework Display, James Gets a New Coat, Edward the Great, and Emily's New Route is used, as is a deleted scene from Percy's Scary Tale. *This special marked the first of several things: **The first full-length, one hour special. **The first special to be narrated by Jon Kabira in Japan as well as a brand new voice cast. **Edward, Emily and Diesel's first appearances in a special. **The first special to be filmed interlaced on Digibeta technology. **Daisy's first appearance since the fourth season and Derek's since the fifth. **Lady and Diesel 10's first appearances since Thomas and the Magic Railroad. **The first special to feature a narrow gauge engine (Rusty). *This special also marked a few one-time things: **The only special that Toby appears but doesn't speak. **The only special to be written by Paul Larson. **To date, the only special never to introduce any new characters. **The only special that features Learning Segments incorporated into the narrative and the story line. **The only special to be filmed in standard definition. *This special marked the last of a few things: **Daisy's last appearance until Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. **Lady and Derek's last appearances to-date. *This special aired on Channel Five's Milkshake in the UK in 2008 and then again on Christmas 2009. *This special was made to celebrate the 60th anniversary of the franchise. *This is the last VHS release in the UK. *This is the second time an engine has been pushed onto the coal tipper. The first time was in Middle Engine. *A blackboard in the airport manager's office shows flights from Athens, Madrid, Brussels, Paris, Istanbul, Milan, Canterbury, Bristol, and London. *Toad's scrap model from Escape is seen when Henry and Percy are at the Smelter's Yard. *This special takes place between the eighth and ninth seasons. *Several props including one of the paint cans were sold to wikia user Daniel Coffey from The Prop Store. *Mavis receives a new horn sound. *Rusty's small scale model is used when he is working in the hills with Lady. *This special was shown for one week only in Cinemax cinemas in Germany in September 2006. *In the Greek version, James' English name is used once by accident. *The stock photo of the VHS/DVD cover has a prototype of the bronze Toby which was changed to Diesel before released. *An edited image from Toby's Windmill is on the back cover of the UK DVD, with Toby's face changed from sad to happy. *The cover of this special made a background appearance in one of the CBS's television show episodes of The Big Bang Theory during its second series. *During Percy's nightmare he seems to have Google eyes. *When rereleased in 2014, the bonus features were removed for unknown reasons. *When the special was shown on Nick Jr, the learning segments were removed. Errors *Thomas whistles in his sleep. Whistling takes steam, but an engine at rest for the night wouldn't have a lit fire. *When Emily passes the windmill and in the last shot of Busy, one of her coaches' middle wheel is raised above the rails. *Toby was pushed onto the coal tipper, but even though the tipper goes at a 45-degree angle Toby doesn't fall off. *It would be dangerous for Thomas to travel past Diesel 10 while he was using his claw. *Everyone was at the coaling plant, except Edward, Emily, Diesel 10, Harvey, and Salty, although Edward and Emily were shown traveling to the meeting. *The narrator says that Thomas and Diesel 10 puffed as fast as they could, but Diesel 10 is a Diesel and therefore doesn't puff. *It would've taken more than a few days to build the airport, fix the bridge, and rebuild Tidmouth Sheds. *Judging by how much work needed to be done, the engines would've needed help from the Pack. *It would've taken more than one day to get the paint off of Thomas. *Surely the remaining trucks in front of Thomas would've stayed on the rails when the first few trucks crash into the water tower. *In the third interactive segment, Annie is facing backwards. *Mavis was inviting the Diesels to the coaling plant, so it's unknown why Thomas would even worry about inviting Diesel 10 when Mavis should be doing it. *The narrator refers to Harold as an "it" when he arrives at the airport. *When Diesel says "You gave me bananas!" his eyes are wonky. *Wires are visible through Daisy's windows. *Brakevans should've been added to Thomas, Percy, Diesel, and Mavis' trains. *In some scenes Emily's buffers are silver while in others they are black. *The bananas should've been transported in vans. *The shunters should've known better than to couple Diesel up to the trucks of bananas. *On the back cover, it claims that Toby is a main character, yet he doesn't speak. *In the scene of Rusty and Lady, Rusty's eyes are wonky. *When the diesel engines honk their horns at the end of the special, Salty's sixth season horn sound was heard, but he wasn't present at the airport. *When Thomas pushes Arry into the pile of gravel, his face gets covered in dust. But in the next scene when Arry pushes James under the coal hopper, the dust disappears. It reappears later when he pushes Henry under the broken pipe. *The engines' crews should have not let them fight each other. *During Diesel 10's second scene, the pupils of his eyes are suddenly as small as they were when he first appeared in "Thomas and the Magic Railroad". *When Lady chuffs up to Thomas in his dream, her siderods don't move. Gallery CallingAllEngines!titlecard.png|Title card CallingAllEngines!1.png CallingAllEngines!2.png CallingAllEngines!3.png CallingAllEngines!4.png CallingAllEngines!5.png CallingAllEngines!6.png CallingAllEngines!7.png CallingAllEngines!8.png CallingAllEngines!9.png CallingAllEngines!10.png|Gordon, Henry, and Thomas CallingAllEngines!11.png|James and Edward CallingAllEngines!12.png CallingAllEngines!13.png CallingAllEngines!14.png CallingAllEngines!15.png CallingAllEngines!16.png CallingAllEngines!17.png CallingAllEngines!18.png CallingAllEngines!19.png CallingAllEngines!20.png CallingAllEngines!21.png CallingAllEngines!22.png CallingAllEngines!23.png CallingAllEngines!24.png CallingAllEngines!25.png CallingAllEngines!26.png CallingAllEngines!27.png CallingAllEngines!28.png|'Arry and Bert CallingAllEngines!29.png|'Arry, Bert, Percy, and Thomas CallingAllEngines!30.png|Thomas, 'Arry, and Bert CallingAllEngines!31.png CallingAllEngines!32.png CallingAllEngines!33.png CallingAllEngines!34.png CallingAllEngines!35.png CallingAllEngines!36.png CallingAllEngines!37.png CallingAllEngines!38.png CallingAllEngines!39.png CallingAllEngines!40.png CallingAllEngines!41.png|Thomas and Diesel CallingAllEngines!42.png CallingAllEngines!43.png CallingAllEngines!44.png|Percy and Thomas CallingAllEngines!45.png CallingAllEngines!46.png|Thomas, Percy, and Diesel 10 CallingAllEngines!47.png CallingAllEngines!48.png CallingAllEngines!49.png CallingAllEngines!50.png CallingAllEngines!51.png CallingAllEngines!52.png CallingAllEngines!53.png CallingAllEngines!54.png CallingAllEngines!55.png CallingAllEngines!56.png CallingAllEngines!57.png CallingAllEngines!58.png CallingAllEngines!59.png CallingAllEngines!60.png|Diesel and Henry CallingAllEngines!61.png CallingAllEngines!62.png CallingAllEngines!63.png CallingAllEngines!64.png CallingAllEngines!65.png CallingAllEngines!66.png CallingAllEngines!67.png CallingAllEngines!68.png|Edward and Diesel CallingAllEngines!69.png|Henry and Percy at the smelter's yard CallingAllEngines!70.png CallingAllEngines!71.png CallingAllEngines!72.png CallingAllEngines!73.png CallingAllEngines!74.png CallingAllEngines!75.png CallingAllEngines!76.png CallingAllEngines!77.png CallingAllEngines!78.png CallingAllEngines!79.png CallingAllEngines!80.png CallingAllEngines!81.png CallingAllEngines!82.png CallingAllEngines!83.png CallingAllEngines!84.png CallingAllEngines!85.png CallingAllEngines!86.png CallingAllEngines!87.png CallingAllEngines!88.png CallingAllEngines!89.png CallingAllEngines!90.png CallingAllEngines!91.png CallingAllEngines!92.png CallingAllEngines!93.png CallingAllEngines!94.png CallingAllEngines!95.png CallingAllEngines!96.png CallingAllEngines!97.png CallingAllEngines!98.png CallingAllEngines!99.png|Henry, Harvey and Thomas CallingAllEngines!100.png CallingAllEngines!101.png CallingAllEngines!102.png CallingAllEngines!103.png CallingAllEngines!104.png CallingAllEngines!105.png CallingAllEngines!106.png CallingAllEngines!107.png CallingAllEngines!108.png CallingAllEngines!109.png CallingAllEngines!110.png CallingAllEngines!111.png CallingAllEngines!112.png CallingAllEngines!113.png CallingAllEngines!114.png CallingAllEngines!115.png CallingAllEngines!116.png CallingAllEngines!117.png CallingAllEngines!118.png CallingAllEngines!119.png CallingAllEngines!120.png CallingAllEngines!121.png CallingAllEngines!122.png CallingAllEngines!123.png CallingAllEngines!124.png CallingAllEngines!125.png CallingAllEngines!126.png CallingAllEngines!127.png CallingAllEngines!128.png CallingAllEngines!129.png CallingAllEngines!130.png CallingAllEngines!131.png CallingAllEngines!132.png CallingAllEngines!133.png CallingAllEngines!134.png CallingAllEngines!135.png CallingAllEngines!136.png CallingAllEngines!137.png CallingAllEngines!138.png CallingAllEngines!139.png CallingAllEngines!140.png CallingAllEngines!141.png CallingAllEngines!142.png CallingAllEngines!143.png CallingAllEngines!144.png CallingAllEngines!145.png CallingAllEngines!146.png CallingAllEngines!147.png CallingAllEngines!148.png CallingAllEngines!149.png CallingAllEngines!150.png CallingAllEngines!151.png CallingAllEngines!152.png CallingAllEngines!153.png CallingAllEngines!154.png CallingAllEngines!155.png CallingAllEngines!156.png CallingAllEngines!157.png CallingAllEngines!158.png CallingAllEngines!159.png CallingAllEngines!160.png CallingAllEngines!161.png CallingAllEngines!162.png CallingAllEngines!163.png CallingAllEngines!164.png CallingAllEngines!165.png CallingAllEngines!166.png CallingAllEngines!167.png CallingAllEngines!168.png CallingAllEngines!169.png CallingAllEngines!170.png CallingAllEngines!171.png CallingAllEngines!172.png CallingAllEngines!173.png CallingAllEngines!174.png CallingAllEngines!175.png CallingAllEngines!176.png|James the carnival game CallingAllEngines!177.png CallingAllEngines!178.png CallingAllEngines!179.png|Gordon the playground CallingAllEngines!180.png CallingAllEngines!181.png|Edward the scarecrow CallingAllEngines!182.png CallingAllEngines!183.png CallingAllEngines!184.png|Percy the roller coaster CallingAllEngines!185.png CallingAllEngines!186.png CallingAllEngines!187.png CallingAllEngines!188.png CallingAllEngines!189.png|Lady CallingAllEngines!190.png CallingAllEngines!191.png CallingAllEngines!192.png CallingAllEngines!193.png CallingAllEngines!194.png|Mavis and Thomas CallingAllEngines!195.png CallingAllEngines!196.png CallingAllEngines!197.png CallingAllEngines!198.png CallingAllEngines!199.png CallingAllEngines!200.png|Bert and Mavis CallingAllEngines!201.png CallingAllEngines!202.png CallingAllEngines!203.png CallingAllEngines!204.png CallingAllEngines!205.png CallingAllEngines!206.png CallingAllEngines!207.png CallingAllEngines!208.png CallingAllEngines!209.png CallingAllEngines!210.png CallingAllEngines!211.png CallingAllEngines!212.png|Toby passing the church CallingAllEngines!213.png CallingAllEngines!214.png CallingAllEngines!215.png CallingAllEngines!216.png CallingAllEngines!217.png CallingAllEngines!218.png CallingAllEngines!219.png CallingAllEngines!220.png|Gordon, Henry, and Toby CallingAllEngines!221.png|Bert and Diesel CallingAllEngines!222.png CallingAllEngines!223.png CallingAllEngines!224.png CallingAllEngines!225.png CallingAllEngines!226.png CallingAllEngines!227.png CallingAllEngines!228.png CallingAllEngines!229.png CallingAllEngines!230.png CallingAllEngines!231.png|'Arry, Daisy, and Mavis CallingAllEngines!232.png|Gordon, Henry, and Toby CallingAllEngines!233.png CallingAllEngines!234.png CallingAllEngines!235.png CallingAllEngines!236.png CallingAllEngines!237.png CallingAllEngines!238.png CallingAllEngines!239.png|Bert, Diesel, and 'Arry CallingAllEngines!240.png CallingAllEngines!241.png|Daisy at Kellsthorpe CallingAllEngines!242.png|'Arry and Emily at the airport CallingAllEngines!243.png CallingAllEngines!244.png CallingAllEngines!245.png CallingAllEngines!246.png CallingAllEngines!247.png CallingAllEngines!248.png CallingAllEngines!249.png CallingAllEngines!250.png CallingAllEngines!251.png CallingAllEngines!252.png CallingAllEngines!253.png CallingAllEngines!254.png CallingAllEngines!255.png CallingAllEngines!256.png CallingAllEngines!257.png CallingAllEngines!258.png CallingAllEngines!259.png CallingAllEngines!260.png CallingAllEngines!261.png CallingAllEngines!262.png CallingAllEngines!263.png CallingAllEngines!264.png CallingAllEngines!265.png CallingAllEngines!266.png CallingAllEngines!267.png CallingAllEngines!268.png CallingAllEngines!269.png CallingAllEngines!270.png CallingAllEngines!271.png CallingAllEngines!272.png CallingAllEngines!273.png CallingAllEngines!274.png CallingAllEngines!275.png CallingAllEngines!276.png CallingAllEngines!277.png CallingAllEngines!278.png CallingAllEngines!279.png CallingAllEngines!280.png CallingAllEngines!281.png CallingAllEngines!282.png CallingAllEngines!283.png CallingAllEngines!284.png CallingAllEngines!285.png CallingAllEngines!286.png CallingAllEngines!287.png CallingAllEngines!288.png CallingAllEngines!289.png CallingAllEngines!290.png CallingAllEngines!291.png CallingAllEngines!292.png CallingAllEngines!293.png CallingAllEngines!294.png CallingAllEngines!295.png CallingAllEngines!296.png CallingAllEngines!297.png CallingAllEngines!298.png CallingAllEngines!299.png CallingAllEngines!300.png CallingAllEngines!306.png CallingAllEngines!391.png CallingAllEngines!392.png CallingAllEngines!393.png CallingAllEngines!394.png CallingAllEngines!395.png CallingAllEngines!396.png CallingAllEngines!397.png CallingAllEngines!398.png CallingAllEngines!399.png CallingAllEngines!400.png CallingAllEngines!401.png CallingAllEngines!402.png CallingAllEngines!403.png CallingAllEngines!404.png CallingAllEngines!405.png CallingAllEngines!406.png CallingAllEngines!407.png CallingAllEngines!408.png CallingAllEngines!409.png CallingAllEngines!410.png CallingAllEngines!411.png CallingAllEngines!412.png CallingAllEngines!413.png CallingAllEngines!414.png CallingAllEngines!415.png CallingAllEngines!416.png CallingAllEngines!417.png CallingAllEngines!418.png CallingAllEngines!419.png CallingAllEngines!420.png CallingAllEngines!421.png CallingAllEngines!422.png CallingAllEngines!423.png CallingAllEngines!424.png CallingAllEngines!425.png CallingAllEngines!426.png CallingAllEngines!427.png CallingAllEngines!428.png CallingAllEngines!429.png CallingAllEngines!430.png CallingAllEngines!431.png CallingAllEngines!432.png CallingAllEngines!433.png CallingAllEngines!434.png CallingAllEngines!435.png CallingAllEngines!436.png CallingAllEngines!437.png CallingAllEngines!438.png CallingAllEngines!439.png CallingAllEngines!440.png CallingAllEngines!441.png CallingAllEngines!442.png CallingAllEngines!443.png CallingAllEngines!444.png CallingAllEngines!445.png CallingAllEngines!446.png CallingAllEngines!447.png CallingAllEngines!448.png CallingAllEngines!449.png CallingAllEngines!450.png CallingAllEngines!451.png CallingAllEngines!452.png CallingAllEngines!453.png CallingAllEngines!454.png CallingAllEngines!455.png CallingAllEngines!456.png CallingAllEngines!457.png CallingAllEngines!458.png CallingAllEngines!459.png CallingAllEngines!460.png CallingAllEngines!461.png CallingAllEngines!462.png CallingAllEngines!463.png CallingAllEngines!464.png CallingAllEngines!465.png CallingAllEngines!466.png CallingAllEngines!467.png CallingAllEngines!468.png CallingAllEngines!469.png CallingAllEngines!471.png CallingAllEngines!472.png CallingAllEngines!473.png CallingAllEngines!474.png CallingAllEngines!475.png CallingAllEngines!476.png CallingAllEngines!477.png CallingAllEngines!478.png CallingAllEngines!479.png CallingAllEngines!480.png CallingAllEngines!481.png CallingAllEngines!482.png CallingAllEngines!483.png CallingAllEngines!484.png CallingAllEngines!485.png CallingAllEngines!486.png CallingAllEngines!487.png CallingAllEngines!488.png CallingAllEngines!489.png CallingAllEngines!490.png CallingAllEngines!491.png CallingAllEngines!492.png CallingAllEngines!493.png CallingAllEngines!494.png CallingAllEngines!495.png CallingAllEngines!496.png CallingAllEngines!497.png CallingAllEngines!498.png CallingAllEngines!499.png CallingAllEngines!500.png CallingAllEngines!501.png CallingAllEngines!502.png CallingAllEngines!503.png CallingAllEngines!504.png CallingAllEngines!505.png CallingAllEngines!506.png CallingAllEngines!507.png CallingAllEngines!508.png CallingAllEngines!props.JPG|Paint pot and tools props (preserved by Daniel Coffey) Category:Specials Category:Thomas and Friends specials